


Octogasm

by dogpoet



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim is attacked by a sea creature, Spock has to take the octopus by the tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octogasm

The minute Captain Kirk materialized on the transporter pad, McCoy rushed forward to help him to sick bay. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what the 'medical emergency' was. "I'll be damned," he said. "You get into the craziest fixes."

Jim glared at him. "This is a serious problem. It won't come off!"

"Indeed, Doctor, we have tried," Spock intoned calmly, supporting Jim's weight.

McCoy tried to cover his laughter as he examined the rather sizable octopus clinging to the Captain. The animal appeared to be humping Jim's calf through his pants. Its tentacles were wrapped around both legs, effectively hobbling its host.

"This thing could be poisonous. Just get it the hell off." Jim hopped pathetically, almost falling over when Spock didn't move with him.

"Fortunately," Spock said, "it has not punctured the flesh. I believe the Captain is not in danger. The problem is one of mobility."

Chuckling, McCoy stepped to Jim's other side, and he and Spock lurched forward together with their mono-legged captain between them.

Laid flat on an examination table, Jim stared up at the ceiling while McCoy poked and prodded at the tenacious animal. "Salt works with some animals, but this one didn't even blink an eye when I poured a sodium solution on it. Where did you say he picked this thing up?"

Spock stood attentively beside the examination table, his hands clasped behind his back. His usual reason for taking up that post was to make sure Jim was going to pull through whatever debacle he had gotten himself into. This situation posed no danger, but Spock found himself inexplicably fascinated by the sight of the Captain so obviously agitated. "A lake in the mountains. The water was not saline."

"What were you doing in the water?" McCoy admonished.

"I wasn't in the water!" Jim said hotly. "I was on the sand at the edge of the water. This thing leaped out and grabbed me!"

"A likely story."

Jim opened his mouth to retort, but McCoy cut him off. "Well, I could try zapping the thing, but the current could carry over to Jim."

"Fuck. You're not going to electrocute me, okay?" Jim made a noise of frustration and wriggled on the table. "Can't you cut it off?"

Spock leaned over to look more closely at the octopus. "That would eliminate the animal as an object of study. I would prefer if we could keep it alive."

"You would prefer. You and your damn 'crimes against science.' What about the crime against my legs." Jim glared at Spock.

Spock suppressed the tiniest of smiles. Only Jim would have recognized it as a smile, but Spock did not wish for Jim to know his feelings on the matter.

"Pointy-eared hobgoblin. You'd let him suffer just so you can have a specimen for the science department," McCoy groused.

"On the contrary," Spock said. "I prefer he not suffer."

McCoy retrieved a small saw from one of the cabinets. "Keep still," he instructed Jim. Pulling goggles over his eyes, he attempted to use the blade on the base of one of the tentacles.

The saw made a horrible screeching sound, bounced right off the octopus, flew out of McCoy's hands, hit the wall, and fell to the floor. "Well, there goes that method," McCoy said.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Fascinating," Jim mimicked.

"It is invulnerable to mechanical forces." Spock wished more than ever to keep the octopus for observation, but he did not want to upset Jim or McCoy by mentioning it.

Jim was beginning to sweat. "Electrocute me, already. I can take it."

McCoy pulled the goggles off, and wiped his brow with his sleeve. "I could try a very low voltage to see if we get any response." He crossed the room to the paging system. "McCoy to Engineering. Scotty, do you have some sort of soldering tool down there?"

It was only a few minutes before Scotty appeared with the soldering iron in hand. "What are you going to do to the Captain?" he asked as he handed the tool to McCoy.

"God dammit. Enough questions around here. Can't a man do his job?" McCoy yanked his goggles down over his eyes. "Step away, Spock."

McCoy applied a light current to the octopus. Nothing happened.

"Did you feel that?" McCoy asked.

"Or course I felt it! I'm not dead!" Jim looked like he wanted to punch McCoy in the face. It was not beyond the realm of possibility, Spock thought. "Why is everyone standing around staring at me?" Jim yelled.

Scotty stood up a bit straighter, and promptly headed for the door.

McCoy sighed. "You're just going to have to stay here until I figure out something else. Your vitals are normal, your blood is normal. That thing isn't shooting poison into you or anything."

Jim banged his head against the table.

"Stop being such a pussy," McCoy said.

"I am not -- dammit. I hate sick bay! You _like_ keeping me here because you know I hate it!"

"If I may make a suggestion, Doctor. The Captain may be more comfortable in his own quarters. I could monitor his vitals in the event of a harmful action on the part of the octopus. When you have come up with an alternate plan for removal, I will bring him back." Spock knew Jim well, and did not doubt that he would prefer escaping McCoy's poking and prodding, at least for a time.

"Those things have sharp beaks. It might bite him." McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and sized up the octopus.

Spock considered the possibility. "Given its immunity to the solutions we have tried, there is not much we could do if it did decide to bite. I submit that the Captain's agitation may only increase the likelihood of that scenario."

McCoy picked up a hypo, and brandished it. "Sedation, that's what he needs."

"Bones!" Jim tried to inch away, which was difficult given his condition.

With quick reflexes, Spock stopped McCoy's hand before the injection. Nothing made Jim angrier than being hypo'd all the time.

"I believe being in his own quarters will calm him," Spock said, gripping McCoy's wrist tightly.

To Spock's surprise, McCoy relented. "All right. Fine." He transferred Jim to a wheelchair with what Spock deemed excessive force, then sent the two men on their way.

"Did you have to _wheel_ me to my quarters?" Jim complained as Spock rolled the chair along the corridor, attracting glances from the various crew members they passed.

"Would you rather have hopped?" Spock queried.

They reached Jim's door, and Spock pressed the button to enter. When the door had closed behind them, he helped Jim to the bed. Jim sat there for a second, scowling. With quick movements, he yanked off his shirt, and lay back, swinging his tentacle-wrapped legs up onto the blanket.

"I hate you," he said to the octopus. The octopus had no reaction. Jim sighed.

Spock knelt beside the bed to have a closer look at the octopus. A curious creature with a great deal of mobility. Contrary to McCoy's supposition, Jim's story about the octopus leaping from the water was absolutely true. Spock took the tip of one tentacle between his thumb and forefinger and attempted to lift it. A tiny suction cup held it in place on Jim's pants.

"Life sucks. I can't even have sex with you when I'm like this."

"Do you find yourself aroused at this time?" Spock asked. Humans had the most surprising erotic triggers.

"No. But it would help with my stress." Jim pouted. Spock found it endearing. Unlike Vulcans, who relieved tension with peaceful activities, such as meditating, Jim seemed to find release only in physical activities, namely fistfights and sex. Spock was his constant partner for both.

"I believe a bout of fencing would not be advisable at this time." Spock scooted closer to the head of the bed, still on his knees, and ran his fingers down the light trail of hair leading from Jim's navel to the top of his pants.

"Spock," Jim warned.

"Additionally, you tend to move around a great deal during sex. You would be severely compromised by your current condition."

"I know that!" Jim grabbed Spock's hand and held it still. "Don't tease me."

"You would not be able to pin me down in your usual fashion, nor retain your balance during intercourse."

"Fuck." Jim closed his eyes. He moved Spock's hand to the front of his pants where a growing erection was making itself known. "We're gonna have to improvise because you are not leaving this room until I come."

Spock raised an eyebrow in reply.

"That's right. You started this! You have to finish it. Just pray that octopus doesn't wake up and bite you in the ass while we're doing it."

"Do you suspect it will be jealous?" Spock unbuttoned Jim's pants, then lowered the zipper. Jim lifted his hips, pushing his pants down. "Perhaps it does not want to share your appendages."

Jim grinned. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Spock assessed Jim's cock, which lay flush against his belly. He cradled it in one hand and slowly licked the leaking tip, swirling his tongue along the circumference. He supposed this didn't qualify as keeping Jim calm, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He took as much of it as he could into his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue. It was difficult to maintain a rhythm due to Jim's propensity for constant movement. His hips bucked up at the wrong moments, and Spock could feel Jim's fingers in his hair, then down the back of his neck, teasing, barely touching. Very distracting.

"Jim," Spock said, letting his partner's cock slip out of his mouth. "You are making things exceedingly difficult."

Jim made a frustrated noise, which might have been loud enough to be heard in the corridor. "I'm not used to doing it like this! I can't just _lie_ here! And you're not even naked! This sucks. I hate this octopus!"

"It will do no good to hate it." Spock stood, pulling his shirt off over his head. He folded it neatly, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Better already," Jim said appreciatively, jacking his cock as he watched Spock bend to remove his boots, and then his pants.

"You are a most finicky partner," Spock said, hesitating before climbing on the bed and straddling Jim.

Jim bumped his cock up against Spock's. "Are you gonna top?"

"In a manner of speaking, though not the one you mean." Spock cast a glance over his shoulder at the octopus. It continued to lie quietly, though without loosening its grasp on Jim's legs.

"Want me to keep an eye on it for you?" Jim asked, not keeping an eye out at all, but instead gazing at the precome oozing from Spock's dick. He rubbed his thumb in it.

Spock took a sharp breath. Jim's hands had a strange ability to elicit a reaction from him at the slightest touch. "I believe that if you sit up, we shall achieve an advantageous position for both intercourse and, as you say, keeping an eye on the octopus."

They both scooted up the bed until Jim was leaning against the wall and effectively had Spock in his lap. He looked over Spock's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, there it is. That little shit. I swear..."

Spock took Jim's face in his hands and kissed him, feeling a little like the octopus as he darted his tongue into Jim's mouth, refusing to relinquish control until Jim pulled away, out of breath, his lips flushed from the kiss. "Where's the damn lube?" Jim said. He reached for the nightstand drawer with some difficulty. Spock did not move to assist him.

With the tube in hand, Jim looked satisfied. He popped the cap, and squirted some of the gel onto his fingers. Spock found himself distracted by the left nipple, which he circled with his finger, conscious of the heartbeat beneath. He sighed as Jim reached behind him and caressed gently, sliding around with the lube before pushing a finger in. His cock liked the slow rub of being between their bodies. The soft tickle of the hair on Jim's belly. Everything was warm, and Spock's brain buzzed a little. Jim's finger was sending vibrations up his spine and into his head.

"Shit, I think it just moved!" Jim said in Spock's ear.

Spock leapt out of the way, scrambling to get off of Jim before he was attacked by an angry octopus. But what he found was Jim laughing.

"Kidding! I was kidding."

"You are far too cavalier about the fact that you have a wild -- possibly dangerous -- animal attached to your legs." There had been run-ins with dangerous animals in the past, and Jim had not always emerged unscathed. Spock did not like to think upon those events.

"I have a phaser right here." Jim patted the phaser, which lay on the bed beside him.

"A phaser may prove ineffective against it. I have been remiss in allowing you to treat this situation lightly." Spock straightened up, trying to look serious. Jim just smiled at him.

"Don't be mad. Come back here. Look, it's not doing anything. It's just going to lie there until McCoy figures out a way to get rid of it." Jim gave Spock a pleading look, simultaneously reaching out to grab Spock's erection, which had not subsided despite the distraction. "Your dick doesn't think we should stop. It likes me." Jim stuck out his tongue and wagged it lewdly.

Spock wondered how he had put up with Jim for so long. "I refuse to be compromised again." He loosened Jim's grip on his cock, then with a lightning-quick motion, flipped Jim so he was facing away, lying on his side, bent slightly at the waist.

Jim looked over his shoulder, his mouth open in surprise.

"I will take you up on your prior suggestion," Spock said firmly, picking up the lube from where it lay on the sheet. "**I** will keep an eye on the octopus, and **I** will top, in the sense you implied." He squirted lube onto his fingers, his heart racing, and a strange thrill coursing through him.

Spock lowered himself to the bed, mindful of the still-clinging octopus, and lay close, working his hand between their bodies, between Jim's cheeks. His finger slid around in the lube, searching for something it had never found before. Jim's eyes were closed, and his breaths were short and quick. He buried his face in the pillow as Spock's finger entered him.

Spock hesitated, fearing he had crossed a boundary. "Is this all right?" he asked tentatively, stilling his finger. Their bond was only a few months old, and Spock found he was still getting to know his human lover.

"You know I'd let you do anything to me," Jim said softly. "All you have to do is ask."

Spock swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat. Something in Jim's voice made him proceed with the utmost tenderness. He kissed the peach fuzz on Jim's ear, and his shoulder scattered with freckles. He felt Jim open up for him, relaxing. He slid another finger in. Jim's cock had gone soft, but a sticky trail dripped onto the blanket, evidence of his arousal.

Spock lubed his erection, and guided it slowly into the heat of Jim's body. Then he began to move. There was only comfortable silence between them. Spock reached for Jim's hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing Jim's palm with his thumb. When he came, he pressed his body so close to Jim's that he felt for a moment as if they were one.

Jim disentangled his fingers from Spock's, and reached for his dick, which he fondled gently until it grew hard again.

"Let me," Spock whispered in Jim's ear.

Without pulling out, he reached for Jim's erection, fisting it slowly at first, then faster. It seemed only a moment before spurts of come jetted into the air and spattered the blanket.

Jim turned his head awkwardly, kissing Spock, out of breath. "This is way better than medical bay," he said.

"I would agree with that assessment," Spock replied. "In addition, our activities have given me an idea." He sat up, finally parting their bodies.

Jim watched him get up, curious. "Is it another sex idea?"

Spock reached for his clothes, and put them on, ignoring the discomfort of getting dressed before bathing.

"I guess not. Damn. Because, you know, even though we usually do things the other way around, I'm pretty open-minded, and if you wanted to do that again, I wouldn't stop you. In fact, I kind of -- What are you doing?"

Spock had knelt beside the octopus. "I advise you to get dressed," he said. He tossed Jim's shirt to him.

Jim pulled his pants up, and zipped them. Spock laid his fingers on the octopus.

"If you're planning on some sex thing with the octopus, I just want to put in my two cents that even though I'm open-minded, an octopus could be kinda dangerous. Beaks, remember. Beaks."

Spock closed his eyes, establishing communication with the animal. Its consciousness was dark and murky, but highly intelligent. Spock detected a sense of loss in the creature, a longing for a mate. _This is not your mate. He is human, not of your kind_, Spock relayed. He was not sure if the creature understood his words, but it did seem to comprehend the sentiment. Under his fingers, Spock felt a shifting of muscle and flesh. _We will take you back to your home_, Spock said in his mind, hoping the octopus would understand.

"It's working," Jim murmured somewhere in the distance.

Spock gently severed the mental connection. The octopus lay limply on Jim's legs. Spock lifted it with care. He had made a promise to the animal, and would not keep it for observation, no matter how strong the temptation.

Jim was looking at him with an expression of wonder, which was quickly followed by suspicion. "Hey, why didn't you think of that earlier?" He squinted at Spock.

Spock headed for the door. "I confess, I had other things on my mind."

The door opened, and Spock walked out, carrying the octopus in his arms.


End file.
